Romeo and Juliet Switch Places With Chad and Sonny
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Full summary inside. I just noticed that there weren't any Sonny w/a Chance /Romeo and Juliet crossovers and it was bugging me. Canon pairings. Channy and Romeo and Juliet
1. Chapter 1

_**Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet Switch Places with Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe**_

_**What happens when Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet switch places with Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe?**_

_**Mostly alternates between Romeo, Juliet, Chad, and Sonny's POV**_

_**Little blip from Zora's POV **_

_**Close to the end is from the prince's POV**_

Sonny's POV

Ugh, Chad won't stop looking at me, like I'm his girlfriend, which I most definitely not. ­I am going to stay loyal to the So Random cast, who are my true and only friends here in Hollywood. Oh, well, I'm going home. That's when I blacked out and when I woke up I had no idea where I was. Where am I? This definitely isn't my apartment, right, unless I unconsciously remodeled my room, like I accidentally did, back when I still lived in Wisconsin.

Chad's POV

Where's Sonny, the hottest girl, in the history of hot girls? Curse that stupid Mackenzie Falls/So Random feud. How did I end up here in this town that definitely isn't Hollywood? No one knows who I am. Maybe Sonny knows something, I mean I hope Sonny knows something, because one minute I was gawking at her, like a stupid idiot, because I'm in love with her, and then the next thing I knew, I was in the forest somewhere.

Juliet's POV

Who are these people peering at me and calling me Sonny? I'm not Sonny, I don't even know or care who she is. Oh, well, when my Daddy and Mommy, the much esteemed Lord and Lady Capulet come for me, this whole mess will vanish.

Romeo's POV

I hate this place. I'm not Chad Dylan Cooper, I've never even heard of him. I want to go home to my room and hide there and never come out again, although I am a little curious what the cute star of the next door show's name is.

Chad's POV

When I met this weird guy was claiming to be my cousin, I knew something was up. Turning my back to him, I flipped out my cell phone and speed-texted Sonny. "Where are you? I'm sending you an image of where I am. Try to get here, there, wherever where I am, fast."

Sonny's POV

When I got Chad' s text, I scrambled out the window to the balcony and then climbed down the tree and over the wall. Running, I reached Chad and then we ran off together, holding hands.

Chad's POV

Glaring at Sonny while we ran for it, I said, "I really hope your scary little friend, Zora, right, comes and rescues us."

Zora's POV

Glancing at three of my best friends, I said, "Anyone else noticed that Sonny, if that girl over there really is Sonny, has been acting kind of, I don't know strange?" Tawni blurted out, "Yes. She's trying be like me and Sonny usually doesn't do that." I took a deep breath and then asked the Mackenzie Falls cast the same about Chad. Once I knew that Chad was acting strange, my cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Sonny. "Help us, Zora." Smirking, I said, "Time for Operation: Rescue Chad and Sonny." Grabbing a giant box, I wrapped it with wrapping paper, climbed inside, and made sure that a plate of my grandmother's cookies was inside. Then the rest of the team, the So Random cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast, joined me, including Romeo and Juliet, and we vanished.

Sonny's POV

Chad and I running and then he saw the Montagues, the Capulets, and the prince coming up behind us. Reaching a fence at the end of an alleyway, he yanked me behind him.

Chad's POV

We reached a fence at the end of the alleyway, and I yanked Sonny behind me. Turning, I faced her for the possibly the last time of my life and taking a deep breath, said, "Sonny, I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with you. I love you and I will make sure you escape safely or die trying."

Sonny's POV

That I so did not see coming. Then we saw a giant box, being pushed by Tawni, and the Mackenzie Falls cast. Tawni pointed at these two guys, Tybalt and one of the Montagues and said, "Come on, open the box. See your prize."

Juliet's POV

Well I'm home, except now everyone's looking for me, when I'm standing right in front of them. I saw Tybalt and the filthy Montague boy, Benvolio, open the giant box and then Zora popped out and said, "Who wants cookies?" I ran home, screaming the entire way, and decided that out of everyone I met, she was definitely the scariest. Then I decided to go back, to see Tybalt's reaction.

Sonny's POV

Glancing over at Tawni, I asked, "Where are Nico and Grady?" "Remember how we broke up Marshall and Miss Bitterman. They're dressed up as Bigfoot, again." "Tawni, these guys have swords and could cut Nico and Grady up." Then we heard people screaming, "Bigfoot!" and we all ran in the directions of the screams. Then I saw Lady Capulet watching Lord Capulet slice at Bigfoot and walking over to her, I said, "You do know that's not really Bigfoot. That's actually two of my best friends, Nico and Grady, in a Bigfoot costume." "Oh. Husband stop chopping up those kids." Lord Capulet peered up at us and said, "What kids? I did see a couple of kids running off, wearing duck pants, in that direction. What has civilization come to?" Relieved, I ran off in the direction that he pointed out and I saw the Mackenzie Falls cast, Zora, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Chad all chained together. Holding out his free wrist, Chad chained me to him.

Chad's POV

Silently smirking as Sonny came up to us, I grabbed her and chained her wrist to mine, and then the Montagues and Capulets showed up, along with the prince.

Prince Escalus' POV

Frowning, I demanded out of the twelve or so kids who had chained themselves together who they were. "Who are you?" The shortest, a girl, stepped forward and said, "We're the Mackenzie Falls and So Random casts, and those two over there, are Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper and those two teens, behind you, are the real Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet." Turning I faced Romeo and Juliet, and Romeo said, "Hello, prince," while Juliet asked, "Excuse me, but have you seen my parents?" "Go home," I ordered firmly and then all of those strange teens just vanished.

Sonny's POV

We're home and now I am Chad's girlfriend. Our relationship is more of a way to get peace in the studio between Mackenzie Falls and So Random.

Chad's POV

Sonny and I are dating now and the boss almost yelled at us, until Sonny told him that we were trying to end the Mackenzie Falls/So Random feud by going out with me.

Romeo's POV

Turning, I faced Lord Capulet. "Sir, I have fallen in love with your daughter and I wish to marry her." My parents stared at me with wide eyes and concerned expressions on their faces and Lord Capulet peered intently at me, like it's-official-Romeo's-lost-it, and said, "Are you crazy? Your father and I hate each other's guts."

Juliet's POV

When Romeo told my father that he wanted to marry me, my father was pretty surprised. Facing Romeo, I said, "You might wanna explain to everyone." He said to me, "Only if you help me. You tell your parents and I'll tell mine. Agreed?"

Romeo's POV

I walked over to my parents. Taking a deep breath, I said, "There is a logical reason behind me wanting to marry Juliet. When I somehow mysteriously vanished, I learned that somewhere in the future there is a feud similar to our feud with the Capulets. It's between these two shows—So Random, a comedy show, and Mackenzie Falls, a drama show, and

I learned from those shows our fighting needs to stop, before someone gets hurt—mentally, physically, socially, or emotionally." The prince turned slowly and stared at me. "What does that feud have to do with your family's feud with the Capulets?" "It's based on the same stupid thing—pride. That's what started this whole thing in the first place. I'll admit, we don't go about invading each other's territory, and trying to take over each other's rooms, but still, there's a lot in that other feud that mirrors our own. It's no wonder that you mistook Chad Dylan Cooper for me, because we look a lot alike and Sonny Munroe might look a lot like Juliet Capulet, but Sonny seemed to be known for being funny and coming up with plans to outwit Mackenzie Falls."

Juliet's POV

I told my parents about the So Random/Mackenzie Falls feud, and then it was like a light bulb flicked on over their heads. They agreed to let me and Romeo get married, as long as we waited until after my sixteenth birthday to get married. We agreed, and now we Capulets don't fight with the Montagues, which is good, because we're family now, or that is to say, we'll be family in a few years. I have to admit, I don't think the prince was anticipating that Romeo and I would find a way to end our families' feud. The prince said it was okay with him, as soon we found a home to live in, but we decided we live outside of Verona, until after we had built a home inside the city.

_**The End**_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
